


Miss me

by morvish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morvish/pseuds/morvish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been waiting two months - two whole months. For stupid Keith and his stupid hair. And now he had the audacity to be late.</p><p>(prompt for tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss me

There had been exactly four times Lance had found himself in this position before. Well, there had been a plethora of times Lance had found himself sitting at an uncomfortable chair, restlessly tapping a foot while he waited for results, or an interview, or whatever else it you wait in uncomfortable chairs for. But this time was somewhat different. This time, like the other four times, he was waiting for a particular person. And they were late.

Lance was never late. Not conceptually anyhow. He was only ever fashionable, whereas Hunk called it being “time-optimistic”. Either way, it wasn’t like the party started till Lance walked in anyway.

He couldn’t stand it when other people seemed to think they could get away with outrageous tardiness such as this though.

He had been waiting two months - two whole months. For stupid Keith and his stupid hair. And now he had the audacity to be late. What a nightmare.

There had been no communication allowed, because Keith was on a mission in the deep depths of wifi-less space. Or something like that. Coran had explained it before they left, but Lance was pretty satisfied with his own summary. Well, at least he had been pretty satisfied until it had gotten to the first night without Keith and Coran, and Lance found himself unable to sleep, traipsing through the Castle in a blanket, draped behind him as though he was some ghostly insomniac king.

He had taken himself to the ship’s deck, where the ship’s main comm link was, and he pressed the button that would usually let him speak to the Red Lion. It blinked back at him three times, an aloof reminder that there was no link to be found. He tried the button that usually went to Keith’s suit; another three red flashes. He had saved the last button, the one that had a link with Keith’s communicator, his finger hovering over it. Realistically, he knew there would be no response, but deep within himself, somewhere in his not heart but maybe also his heart, he thought some … connection would let him talk to Keith.

Not that he particularly wanted to. Not because of that.

His finger pressed the button, almost without Lance realising.

One flash.

Two flash.

Three flash.

And then the communications dashboard had sat there, neutral and still, with no other way to get to Keith. With practically no purpose.

Lance traipsed back to his own room, blanket slipping off one shoulder unceremoniously - frustratingly - making him feel like a ghostly insomniac king who had lost his kingdom.

So Lance had waited and waited. And two months was a long time to wait. And it wasn’t that he was waiting for Keith specifically, but he was waiting for an explanation. Some kind of understanding for what had happened. After Coran explained why there would be no communication, and Lance had waved his hand around dismissively because Yeah OK, Coran he got it. Kind of.

After Allura had gone through the mission spec with Keith in private, while Lance and Hunk tried to listen through the door - Lance trying to find out what cool mission he was missing out on, and Hunk going along with him because he usually did if Lance asked.

After Keith had said goodbye to everyone, and even given Hunk a hug after a teary, “two months is a long time, dude!”

After all that, Keith had looked at Lance, looked him straight in the eye, and Lance felt some horrible chill go through him. One that created a strange and terrifying string of A Thing between the two of them. Keith looked at him, and then ushered him away from the group.

The team had noticed this, but after a moment of silence they continued talking amongst themselves - and Lance was pretty annoyed because he had been right in the middle of a good joke.

Keith pulled him just out of sight of the group, behind a corridor wall, and said, “Lance, this is kind of a dangerous mission and I’m sure I’ll survive but before I go, I have to,” and then he’d stopped. And they both just stared at each other, and Keith had been breathing slightly harder than usual, and Lance felt backed up against the corridor wall.

Keith had leaned forward and Lance spent a terror-stricken moment thinking he was going to kiss him, but he didn’t. He had just put his forehead to Lance’s forehead, and let a hand rest on Lance’s cheek. Lance felt every string in his heart flutter with unease - fear - something else.

Then it had been Lance’s turn to breathe hard, and he was pretty sure it had been involuntary but his nose nudged forward into Keith’s, and suddenly, quickly, Keith kissed him.

It was soft and so brief. But it had definitely happened, and all Lance could remember of that moment afterwards was a bright lightness wash over him and lift him up. Even if it was Keith.

By the time he had recovered, Keith had whipped back around the corner and was saying goodbye to Shiro, who gave him half a hug.

Lance had stared from a distance as Coran and Keith exited and disappeared and were gone.

And then here Lance finally was, waiting. Because it had been two months, and Keith was late and he definitely was coming back, because he had to explain himself.

Allura had told Lance that Coran and Keith might well be a few days late; without communications, they couldn’t be sure of what was going on. The plan for them coming back today was only if things had gone smoothly. But that information had somehow slid over Lance, like water off a duck’s back. It didn’t seem to make sense. Because Keith was coming back today, he knew that. So why did he have to be late?

He got up, ready to start pacing, when he heard a door creak. His breath hitched in his throat, and he stopped, mid-pace, crookedly turned around like an ancient statue.

“We’re back!” called a familiar voice. Coran.

Lance tried to breathe, still stuck in his contrapposto.

Then round the corner came Keith. Looking stupid and perfect, and all in one piece.

Lance felt all the breath he had ever breathed rush back through his lungs, and though he couldn’t feel them, his feet had apparently thrown him forward to Keith, who was suddenly wrapped in his arms. Keith smelt like he had been on a ship for a while; that hot plasticky smell tinged with his own very specific Keith-smell.

Keith sucked in a breath, and tried to bring his own arms up from underneath Lance’s, who didn’t let go. Keith used his untrapped forearms to gently pat Lance on the back.

“H-Hey,” he said, as though he couldn’t really breathe. Lance didn’t loosen his grip though.

“Hi Keith,” he said. Very casually. With his face buried into Keith’s shoulder.

“Hi Lance,” said Keith.

They stayed like that for a while, Lance letting his grip loosen slightly so Keith could hug Lance back. He was vaguely aware the others were starting to gather, but he felt - he hadn’t - quite said hello properly yet. After someone coughed, Lance pulled back, and found he had to wipe his eyes on his shoulder sleeve. The others had gone apparently, the cough marking their departure.

“Are you OK?” asked Keith, beaming, though there was amusement in his eyes.

“Yeah,” said Lance, his voice not even breaking. He was kind of proud of himself. He turned to look at a very interesting speck on the wall.

“So…” said Keith, scuffing his shoe on the ground. “Did you miss me?”

Lance chewed his lip. God.

“Oh, shut up,” he said when he saw Keith begin to chuckle. He quickly stopped that with by swooping forwards and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting here as well because i'm getting nice and paranoid about tumblr going down and i have a fair bit of writing on there. also it's over 1000 words which means i can post this on ao3 without feeling that guilty.
> 
> for now though you can still find my writing at morvish /tagged/my writing  
> you can also follow me on twitter @ morvvish!
> 
> if you came back because you got notified that i edited this, i just edited the summary! it was bothering me.


End file.
